flux_theoremfandomcom-20200213-history
HELIX Medical Division
The Helix Division is a division of units specializing in medical arts on the field and in the Nexus. They are trained by the HELIX Divisional to achieve their performance starting at rank 03. HELIX units are not to be taken for doctors, they are highly skilled units in the medical profession, and fall into many categories of medical nature, they should never be underestimated or overlooked. They are both lethal and reliable and they have the utmost potential to save your life if you are near death. Helix has been known to develop useful chemicals for the field or in the medical bay, install robotic limbs provided by the NOVA's to patients and even augment them to provide extended power to the unit or patient. And many of them specialize in some of the quickest medical healing in the field to units which have fallen in battle. Becoming a HELIX requires extensive training and skill to perfect the effectiveness. HELIX's are meant to tend to units, not citizens, but in rare circumstances will assist loyalists. Specialization Categories 'Field Specialist' These units are very skilled and quick thinkers along with performers. They are able to very hastily heal units on the battle field. They are equipped with an array of easily administer-able med-kits and are trained to use them as fast as possible. They go through a series of drills to perfect their cognitive cerebrum reaction to various scenarios of combat. They know when and how to get units up and moving ASAP. They are highly accustomed to their equipment. They will be given a HELIX-FS Armband. 'Augmentation Specialist' These units spend most of their study time in the nexus whenever possible, learning the various mechanics of the human body and developing their own robotic parts which could replace each said function or limb of the body. During their beginning phases they will need to learn how to apply these robotics with extensive training from the HELIX DvL or CmD in the Augmentation study. They focus on long study time and will work along side NOVA units to accomplish their task. During the higher ranks they can begin to learn to augment the parts with special traits for use on EpU ranks or higher. Lower ranked units produce lower quality and faulty augmentations. The augmentation handbook can be studied within the HELIX-MED-DATA. Augmentations cannot be applied to one's self they must have another unit apply it for them. 03's cannot apply an augmentation on somebody alone. (Need at least another augmentation trained 03) They will be given a HELIX-AS Armband. 'Chemical Specialist' The Chemical specialist is trained with use of chemicals on the field and in the lab. With extensive chemistry training and study time they can and will learn to develop and blend chemicals to use on the battlefield or in the nexus. During the lower ranks of this specialization, the units will learn to use the chemicals of the HELIX Bay lab. They will then be able to develop a chemical of their own for use. They will need training to use the chemicals by the HELIX DvL. They learn to master the art of tending to units in the nexus doing large operations and such effectively. They will be given the HELIX-CS ''Armband. HELIX Equipment 'Universal Medical Tools' - Alcohol/Iodine Swabs - Gauze Bandages - Hypodermic Needles/Syringes - Splints - Trama Shears - Safety Pins - KING LTD Airway Sealer - Torniquets - IV Fluids and Tubing - Chest Sealer - Pressure Bandages - Kerlix Gauze - Bio-Gel Universal Dressing Fluid - Surgical Re-tractors (Holding Wounds Open) 'Tactile Chemicals''' -Morphine -Antibiotics -Narcan, a narcotics antagonist, to counter morphine's respiratory-depressing effects. -Phenergan, an anti-nausea treatment, which also increases the pain-reducing effects of morphine. -Epi-pen, epinephrine in an auto injecting "pen" to counter anaphylactic (severe allergic) reactions. -Paracetamol (Tylenol), anti-pyretic and pain reducer. -Naproxen and ibuprofen, different NSAIDs which reduce pain and inflammation. -Diphenhydramine (Benadryl), an antihistamine with a sedative side effect. -Pseudoephedrine, a nasal decongestant. -Guaifenesin, an expectorant. -Loperamide (Imodium AD) an anti-diarrheal agent. -Stomach Remedy Bio tablets, to settle upset stomachs, treat diarrhea, and heartburn. -Colace (docusate sodium), a medium strength stool softener. Category:Divisions